


We Are Alone

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, anyone wanna kill me yet or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - homesickness</p>
<p>Everyone misses home, and everyone talks about it. Not Hunk. He bottles his emotions up and becomes the support for the team when they're upset. Sometimes a hole is poked in the lid of his jar and something comes out, but he typically just shrugs it off like it was nothing and continues what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Alone

Pidge took off her helmet and shook her head a bit to loosen the hair sticking to her face. It had been a long and excruciating training day for the paladins and they all wanted some time to rest afterwards. “I’m gonna head back to my hangar and work on decoding some of the Galra tech we found. I’ll probably be there all night if you need me for whatever reason.” She walked out the door with her helmet tucked under her arm and waved back a lazy goodbye with the other.

Hunk put away his bayard and followed her out without a word. No one questioned it as this had become a trend after every training session. The others had assumed that he went back to Pidge’s hangar to help her with decoding and updating Green. For Hunk, being in Pidge’s hangar was a place for him to think and work on his own things. Unlike in his hangar, he wouldn’t be disturbed in Pidge’s and he was thankful for that. It let him sit quietly with his thoughts without being interrupted while being able to focus on his contraptions at the same time. Here and there, he would accidentally let something slip from his lips and tell Pidge she was hearing things when asked about it.

“I just miss them so much,” Hunk accidentally let slip this time.

Pidge looked over and noticed he seemed to caught up in his work to realize he said something. So, instead of saying anything, she pushed herself away from her work and left the hangar. She wandered through a good handful of long hallways before bumping into Lance. “Hey, come back to my hangar will ya.” Pidge didn’t give him much time to ask why before turning around and heading back to her hangar.

He matched her stride and looked down at her with a confused look. “What’s there for me to do with Hunk in there with you? He’s, like, the best mechanic I know!”

“You’re his best friend, Lance. He’s been going through something that you’re too oblivious to even notice.” Lance didn’t immediately reply. Her words came out a little bit harsher than she would have liked but it was too late for taking it back now. “Lance, I know Hunk. But I don’t know him like you do. I’m asking you to pull him from his spot in my hangar to try to talk to him. I think he needs it.”

Lance took a deep breath as they approached the hangar doors. Pidge entered first and Lance followed closely behind her. “Hey, Hunk.”

Hunk looked up from his work a bit startled by the new voice in the room. “Oh, hey there, buddy!” Hunk plastered a smile to his face. He placed his contraption off to the side and Pidge sat back down at her workbench. “What’s up?”

Lance held a hand out to him to pull him off the floor, “Let’s go for a walk?”

Hunk hesitated taking Lance’s hand but grabbed it anyways and followed him out into the hall silently. The two of them wandered around the castle silently for a bit. Lance’s pace was a little fast compared to Hunk so he was constantly slowing down and trying to match his pace. Hunk stared out the large windows keeping them from falling into the vast empty pit of space. His gaze would lock onto a distant planet or star and he would slow down. Hearing Lance’s slowing footsteps would snap him out of the trance and he would pick his pace up again. Hunk’s thoughts kept swirling around missing Earth and his home and his family and everything he loved. To him, it was all gone now and he would never get to see it again. It tore him up inside.

Lance’s voice broke the silence. “It’s going to be okay.” Lance stopped walked and turned around when he didn’t hear Hunk’s footsteps anymore. He saw his lips move but couldn’t hear him. “I can’t hear you, buddy.”

Hunk’s fists clenched in his pockets. “We’re in space, Lance.” Lance nodded and didn’t say anything. “Space! We’re in space! Where nobody can hear us scream!” Hunk’s voice reverberated through the empty hall. “We are alone. We lose even just one, ONE fight against the Galra and we are done for!” Hunk’s voice was loud and taut. He dropped silent and looked away when he noticed the long look on Lance’s face staring down at the floor.

A tear Hunk had been holding back escaped and rolled down his cheek when Lance embraced him in a hug. _Why is he hugging me? I just yelled at him, he should hate me. I’m terrible, I don’t deserve this._ “It’s okay. It may not be right now, but it will be,” Lance whispered, breaking his line of self-depreciating thoughts. Lance pulled away and kept his hands resting on Hunk’s shoulders. Louder, he told him, “I know where we are. I know if we lose we won’t make it back home. That is why we keep fighting and trying our damned best, Hunk.” Lance paused and searched Hunk’s watery eyes.

Hunk sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I miss our home, Lance…” His voice was soft and quiet this time.

Lance brought him back into a hug where Hunk buried his face into his shoulder and clung to Lance’s shirt. “We will get back home. I promise you.”

 

The two of them stood there in each other’s arms until Hunk cried it out and calmed himself down. They walked back to Lance’s room; Hunk kept his arm around Lance for comfort and Lance certainly didn’t mind it. Hunk stayed in Lance’s room that night, safely wrapped in Lance’s arms. Lance made sure from that night forward he would occasionally check up on Hunk and how he was feeling. If Hunk was down in the dumps, then he would make certain Hunk talked it out and didn’t keep it bottled up like he had been since the night they suddenly left Earth


End file.
